blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six
Chapter Six 'of ''Blindness is the sixth chapter of the story, and the first chapter of the second volume. The chapter begins about a week after the end of chapter five. Six starts a new chapter not only in the story, but for everybody included in it. The main storylines that carry throughout the sixth chapter is the return to Comeaux High, the rising of the Outsiders, and how different circumstances have become for the members. The chapter's timeline started on August 14, 2011, and ended on September 24, 2011. Summary Coming soon. Periods *'''The Return Period (6.01 The Rising - 6.07 Wicked World) *'The Triangles Period '(6.08 Calling All Skeletons - 6.14 Tangled) *'The Homecoming Period '(6.15 Who Watches The Outsiders - 6.22 Sally's Song) Episodes 'The Rising' A new year at Comeaux begins, and the Outsiders return with new duties and challenges, including the induction of new members as well as setting an example for the younger class. 'Appeal To Reason' The Outsiders have practically been split between two trees, the freak tree and the 'loner' tree. Hosea hopes to fix this problem, as well as recruit a couple of new members while he's at it. 'The Rules Of The Game' It may be only the second week of school, but the group finds it hard to adjust to the new circumstances. Everyone has their misgivings, and their boss has the added issue of dealing with arrogant classmates. 'When No One's Looking' Hosea has been, since the beginning of high school, an honest man. There's not a word that's spoken without meaning when it's coming from him. However, there's always a complicated part about it. Is it the whole truth, or is there more to it? 'The Messenger' Hosea and Crystal break even more ranks in their year of being a couple, as the first of September comes around. While everyone congratulates them, all that seems to be on their minds is what they have planned for their date. 'Sad But True' As he begins to make peace with the new circumstances at school, Hosea tries to come past the dark shadow that summer has left him with. 'Wicked World' The weather has begun to cool down, and now Hosea has set a date for the group's first picture of the year. However, there are other matters that come to mind, as Hosea comes up with a few plans for the near future. 'Calling All Skeletons' As the week drags along, Hosea grows increasingly anxious and irritable, rising to the point that he even becomes annoyed with Crystal's worrying. And to top it off, someone catches wind of a small detail that's overlooked by other peers. 'The Hand That Feeds' The group is finding its footing, and its boss is finding his way of dealing with his dilemmas, slowly but surely. A time-out away from the group every now and then couldn't hurt that much, could it? 'I Will Not Bow' As the Outsiders grow in numbers, they plan for some pretty ridiculous outfits for Homecoming Week. They also take the opportunity to take the first group picture of the year, as Hosea is now going into overdrive with working on his project. 'Decode' Having caught a cold, Hosea changes his mind about going out this weekend, and decides to focus on his project more. Meanwhile, he's also in the works of plotting to get the old home to the Outsiders back: the art tree. 'Welcome To My World' Crystal catches wind of Hosea's independent struggles, and is more concerned than before. Hosea prepares for the incoming confrontation while still fighting his cold. 'The City Is At War' Homecoming Week has begun with Pink Day, where people are allowed to wear pink apparel in support of breast cancer. This day only marks the beginning of a possible week-long plan the Outsiders are putting together. 'Tangled' The second day of this eventful week isn't as exciting in the same vein as the previous day, as hardly any of the group members dress up. Hosea struggles with an increasing anxiety that isn't helped when pulled back into a therapy group, and Michael comes to school with not-so-good news. 'Who Watches The Outsiders ' The day for wearing a mask has come, as today is Superhero Day, where the students get to dress up as their favorite superheroes. There should be some interesting outfits coming out of that, maybe even a few shenanigans if the Outsiders get lucky. 'Two Is Better Than One' While the general dress-up for today is Twin Day, a lot of students decide to just wear whatever they want. However, some members actually take the day seriously. A bit too seriously, maybe. 'Come Home' Homecoming Week is almost over, but at least it's Friday, or Spirit Day. It's also Katie's birthday, who gets a lot of good wishes and hugs. 'Save The Last Dance For Me' Comeaux may have lost their Homecoming game, but that doesn't stop them from having their little after-party. It's time for the Homecoming Dance, and almost all the Outsiders come with a date. Is it what's expected to be, is it better, or is it worse? 'From Weeks Past' After a long Homecoming night, Hosea and Crystal take the day to relax before they have to head back to school the next day. During this moment of reprieve, an epiphany occurs to the conflicted leader. 'What I've Done' Students return to school either in a sour mood or are still weary from the weekend of the dance. Teachers call it the Homecoming Hangover, while the Outsiders find it just the start of an ordinary week at school. 'Blind Spot' As the week slowly drags along, newer members of the group find out what Hosea's been up to since his freshman year. While receiving praise from his friends, Hosea begins to determine where the line of details should be drawn as more and more people learn about the Blindness project. 'Sally's Song' With Crystal out of town, Hosea attempts to keep himself distracted and upbeat, still carrying the weight of a once-confusing dilemma. The hard part is now moving forward from that, and getting some peace of mind. Promotion 006 - Charged.png|Title card. Season6Teaser.jpg|Teaser poster. Blindness - Outsiders (Season Six).png|"Outsiders." Art poster. Blindness - Break (Season Six).jpg|"Break." Promo poster. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is difference. *The tagline of the chapter is "Share our similarities, celebrate our differences." *New members of the Outsiders: Ericka Marler, Angela Phelps, Dylan Spisak, Dawn Guillory, Daniel Thevis, Brandon Clancy, Micah Trahan. *We last saw the Crazies in chapter four as a nearly perfect unit. However, when the group returns to school in chapter six, they will be as disconnected and disjointed as they've ever been. It takes a while before the group actually settles. *Chapter six starts a new tradition: splitting the chapter into periods, with each period highlighting one storyline over the others. *This chapter has a few story arcs. These are all the following: **The return to Comeaux High. **The rising of the Outsiders, and growing number of members. **The reconnecting between the members, and (re)defining their roles in the group. **The memories of summer, both good and bad, and the effects it had on the members. **The shenanigans planned for Homecoming Week, and the Homecoming Dance. Category:Volume II Category:Part I Category:Chapters